Generations: Part Two Version A
by Yaminoko-Jeichan
Summary: COMPLETED: Continues where Generations left offRyuu and company in the hospital waiting news on how Ryuu's son Kess is doing. Version Athe nondeath version.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Anyone reading this who hasn't read 'Generations' please do so now to understand what's going on.

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A: **

**Chapter One:**

"Sakuma-san?" The doctor inquired, at which Ryuuichi stood up, trembling—with tear-filled, hopeful eyes he looked at the doctor.

A faint yes escaped Ryuu's lips and he searched for some form of hope in the doctor's eyes—he didn't…no, wait, there it was!

"Your son's doing fine."

"Thank god." Ryuu heard Tohma breathe, relief flushing over all of them.

"Can I see him now? I…."

"Yes, he's asleep, so be quiet—if he awakes make sure he doesn't over-strain himself. He's lost a decent amount of blood, so he needs as much rest as possible."

Ryuu nodded at each of the doctor's sentences, and then bounded to the room door, anxious to see Kess as relief flooded through him.

'_He's safe…god, I don't care if he ever speaks to me again—he's alive that's enough.'_

The brown-haired man walked through the door, to his son's bed—his eyes never leaving the sleeping form on the mattress, expression loving. Tentatively he touched Kessuke's cheek, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his sleeping face.

'_He looks so innocent like he did when I first saw him…when his mother left him at my door.'_

Ryuu's eyes softened when he remembered the first time he saw Kess—his son had been two years old, and wore too small ratty old jeans and shirt—no shoes on his feet. In his hands had been an envelope addressed to Ryuu—a letter explaining everything to the bewildered singer.

Seeing that hopeful, too adorable look on Kess' face, Ryuu let him in before reading the letter—tremendously glad that Tohma had decided to visit him late that night.

Tohma had read the letter while Ryuu played with the young boy, trying to cheer him up, delighting when he finally made Kess laugh.

"Kessuke." Ryuu smiled wistfully as he ended the reminiscing, gazing once more at the gentle face of his sleeping son. "I don't care if you hate me, you're safe now—that's all I care about. I'm sorry for not realizing what Taki did…I'm sorry. I don't care if you don't forgive me—just know that I love you."

**A/N: End chapter one version a, please review. Short, I know, but my muse abandoned me—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Generations: Part Two:**

**Version A:**

**Chapter Two:**

Three days later:

"Hey dad, we're gonna be late! Hurry up!" The blond-haired, hazel eyed Shinichi called from the front hall, hurriedly putting on his shoes while he waited. "C'mon, hurry up!"

"Shut up." The writer sighed walking down the hall as he buttoned his shirt, glancing once at the clock on the wall. "You still have an hour and a half before you need to be at school—why are you rushing?"

"But you said we could visit Kessuke in the hospital before you dropped me off at school! And I want the visit to be longer than five minutes!"

"Whatever." The novelist slipped a hand into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up before looking back at his son. "I'm not going to sit around at the hospital for over an hour while you visit your lover-boy. I have work to catch up on."

"Aw, but….hey! Kessuke is _not_ my lover-boy!" The younger blond blushed as the older one chuckled.

"No? But you want him to be, don't you? You hardly left his side yesterday or the day before—and you haven't been able to stop talking about him for days."

"That…that…I…." Shinichi blushed harder, stumbling over his words—luckily he was saved when his papa walked into the room.

"Yuki? Is it time to drop Shini off at his new school already?" The pink haired singer yawned, glancing at the wall-clock. "I thought we had at least an hour left…."

"Papa!" Shinichi zoomed to Shuuichi, wrapping his arms around him. "I want to visit Kessuke before school, but dad says he won't bring me there!" Shinichi gave a (falsely) pleading look to his papa who already was turning to scold the novelist.

"Yuki! You promised to bring Shinichi to visit Kessuke, don't try to back out of it."

"I have work to do—I don't have time to waste waiting for…." Yuki fell silent looking down at Shuuichi and Shinichi, both with pleading looks on their faces. "That's not going to work you two…I'm not driving Shini to the hospital this early—he can…." The pleading looks became more pleading and irresistible. "I'm not…oh, all right…you win. Just quit it with the double teaming…."

"YAY!" Shuuichi bounced towards Yuki, hugging him. "Thank you Yuki! I want to visit Kess too—Sakuma-san might be there! Thank you!"

"Damn brat."

"Okay you two, time to leave—hurry up, hurry up!" Shinichi interrupted from the now opened door, his shoes on, backpack on his back. "I want to get there as soon as possible."

-

Black hair falling over his cobalt eyes, Kessuke sat on his hospital bed, a notebook on his lap and pen in hand. Biting his lip he stared at the blank sheet of paper before him—two days ago, after he recovered enough from his blood-loss, he started seeing a psychiatrist—something Tohma and his father insisted on after his suicide attempt. And the first thing the psychiatrist had him do was start a journal.

"Urr…." Kess tossed the notebook and pen on the bed, and lay down on his back. "I'm bored…when's Shini going to visit?" He lifted his arm up to look at it as he lay on the bed, his eyes studying the bandages on his wrist lazily. "The nurse needs to change this…."

Tentatively he brought his fingers to the bandage, trailing them over the cloth, chewing on his lips as he felt the familiar tremor whelm up. Frustrated, he dug his fingers into the cloth, wanting to get to his skin—wanting to cut, or rip the stitches out of his wounds.

"Kessuke-san." A voice from the doorway distracted him and he glanced as a nurse walked into the room. "Time to change your bandages."

"Yeah, whatever." Kessuke sat up as the nurse stepped to the bed, holding out his arm—he stared out the window as the nurse changed the bandage on his arm, stifling the tremor by thinking about when Shinichi would visit him. _'He should be here soon…god I'm so bored…I can't wait until they let me out of here. I can't stand having to have an escort if I go anywhere….'_

Around fifteen to twenty minutes later, after the nurse changed the bandages on his arms and shoulder, Kessuke stared out his room window sighing, when his door opened.

"Kess! Hiya!" Shinichi beamed and rushed to lie on his stomach on Kessuke's bed. "I have a whole hour to spend before I have to go to my new school."

"Hi, Shini—I was wondering when you would get here, I was getting real bored. Tohma and my father aren't visiting for another hour and a half."

"How've you been? Wrote anything in that journal of yours yet?" Shinichi pointed to the notebook still lying on Kessuke's bed.

"No…I'm not much for writing…though I have doodled a bit in it." Kess lay on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "…I felt like cutting again….this morning, before the nurse changed my bandages…."

"…Kess…." Shinichi sat up and looked at the teen, bringing his hand to Kess' shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You don't need to do that anymore…."

"I know, but…I can't stop feeling like doing it…I've been cutting for a year now." Kess turned to his side and stared up at Shinichi—his cobalt eyes gleaming. For a few minutes silence pervaded the space between them, before Kess sighed. "I can't believe Taki's finally gone—"

"He is…everything will be okay, Kess." Shinichi patted Kess on the shoulder when he saw the teen's slight tremble. "He won't be able to hurt you again…uncle Tohma will make sure of it. Just focus on getting better."

"Yeah…."

**A/N: End Chapter—I have no clue what else to write right now…my muse seems to be on vacation or something….anyway, please review.**

**  
Random bit of info: The roommate that's living with my step-mom and me is moving out this week or next week so I'll be getting my own room soon—I've been having to sleep on the couch for the past month. The only downside is I will have to start helping with the rent…urr, that's not really a downside since I have nothing to spend my money on anyway. I only want manga and notebooks for my poetry—doesn't cost me more than twenty or thirty dollars since I only buy a few series of manga, and only buy one or two notebooks.**

**Manga I have:**

**Yu-gi-oh: 14 books (Volumes: 1-7, Duelist volumes 1, 2, 8, Millennium World: 1-4)**

**Rurouni Kenshin: 2 books (Volumes 20 and 21)**

**Case Closed: 1 book (Volume 9)**

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Volumes 1-10**

**Othello: Volumes 1-7 (all)**

**Confidential Confessions: volumes 1, 3-6**

**Nana: volume 1**

**Life: volumes 1-2**

**Level C: volume 4**

**(My favorite ones are Gravitation, Life, Yu Yu Hakusho and Othello)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A:**

**Chapter Three:**

_Beep! Beep!_

Toya awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, grumbling at the interruption—_'Damn clock—I thought I set you to go off at nine…oh wait…'_ He cleared his blurry eyes and looked at the clock again. _'It is nine…shit.'_

Yawning and stretching, he sat up and pressed the off button on his alarm, ending the annoying beep. "That's much better."

'_Now what? I don't have to go back to school until next week—dad's letting me stay home…while he sues my old school for allowing students access to firearms…. That school might as well close its doors forever…'_

Chuckling wryly at the thought, the brunette teen walked to his room's connecting bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes on his way. A nice long shower sounded good—then a whole day of rest and relaxation.

Before he closed his bathroom door a knock to his bedroom door drew his attention.

"Toya? Are you awake, Toya?"

"What do you want, Suguru? I'm just about to take a shower." Toya paused and looked at his bedroom door.

"Well, neither your father nor your mother has any time to look after you today, so your father told me to watch you. So you'll be spending the day with me—and I have to leave at nine fifteen."

"Jeez…the least dad could've done was to tell me about this so I could've set my alarm for earlier…." Toya mumbled flinching when he heard his bedroom door open. "Suguru, I didn't tell you that you could come in…."

"You need to hurry up; I don't want to be late—so unless you can take a shower in less than five or so minutes…."

"All right, I'm not taking a shower—I'll just go change…." Toya grumbled and walked into his bathroom, almost slamming the door.

"Oh, and to answer your question to why your father didn't tell you I'll be watching you before, is your mother was going to watch you but she had to go to the doctors this morning—something about her pregnancy…."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm going to be a big brother in three months or so…." Toya said through the closed door, quickly shedding his pajamas and dressing in a t-shirt and jeans. "She's real worried—she had a miscarriage the last time she was pregnant."

Fully dressed in nine minutes, Toya stepped out of the bathroom and deftly brought a comb through his brown hair. Sighing he looked at Suguru.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

-

Driving in silence in Suguru's car, Toya leaned his head against the window on the passenger side, boredom consuming him. It wasn't until the green haired man stopped the car in a nearly empty parking-lot that the teen became suspicious.

"Wha…this isn't your work, why…?"

"We need to talk, Toya. Your parents are too busy so I have to talk to you." Suguru looked the confused teen in the eye. "How long have you been using drugs?"

"Wha…shit…." Toya turned and tried to open the car door when the green haired keyboardist locked it. "I don't…."

"I know you use them, Toya, your father knows, too. So don't try to lie."

"I…." The teen grimaced in frustration staring at the car door—each time he tried to unlock it Suguru relocked it. "I…." He narrowed his eyes and spun around. "Shinichi told you, didn't he? That prick—I'm gonna kill…."

"I didn't find out from Shinichi-san, I found your stash in your room two weeks ago…and I didn't say anything to your father—he found out because Shinichi-san told his dad."

"He told?—that fuckin son of a bitch!" Toya swore causing Suguru to flinch—it wasn't often that the brunette let a curse slip in front of his parents or cousin; years, in fact, had passed since he swore in front of any of them.

"Don't blame Shinichi-san, I would've told your father soon anyway. I was planning telling him three days ago—but events didn't allow me to."

"Yeah, well, fuck you." Toya snapped and looked away, refusing to even listen to Suguru any longer.

**A/N: End chapter, please review—my muse is back, but it's annoying since it's giving me ideas for what should happen later in the story and not what should happen now…it sucks. What also sucks is that I only have one day off from work this week coming up and it's Monday. I hate it.**

**Anyway, here's somewhat of a spoiler to this story—I'm going to have someone die in this version some time later on, but I won't say who—I might have more than one person die, and I don't know if it's going to be one of the canon cast or OC cast. But I'm going to have someone die—that's guaranteed. I won't have it be Kessuke though—I already have him die in version B of this part, so I'm not killing him again….**

**So out of all the characters introduced so far, Kessuke's the only one safe from death in this version. Also, all of the characters not introduced in part one of Generations are saved from death in this part too, that means Fujisaki is safe as well, plus Hiro and Ayaka (It's going to take forever to include those last two in this story…I promise I will bring at least Hiro into the fic, plus any child(ren) he and Ayaka might have.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A:**

**Chapter Four:**

Sighing, Suguru leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of water from the bottle in his hand—as always he arrived at work before his other band-mates and had about fifteen to twenty minutes to himself. Actually, not quite to himself—

"I can't believe you dragged me out of the house at nine so you could to get here early—you could've at least let me take a shower first!" Toya growled with narrowed eyes, sitting on the chair farthest from the green haired keyboardist.

"I was thinking that our conversation on the way here would last longer." Suguru took another drink of his water, seemly oblivious to Toya glowering at him.

"I'm leaving." The teen stood and sauntered to the door, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"I'll just send K after you when he gets here." The keyboardist placed his bottled water on the table and stared as the teen walked through the door.

Toya responded to Suguru's threat by flipping him off on his way out of the room.

-

"Time to leave, Shinichi." Yuki said as he pulled the unwilling blond out of the hospital room. "Your hour's up."

"But, but, I want to hang out with Kessuke for a little while longer! Please? Can I?"

"No, there's no extra time—we have to drop your papa off at work and then you at school. Then I have to get back to writing my current novel."

"But…but…."

"Besides, Seguchi and Sakuma-san are going to visit him soon so you'll be kicked out of there anyway while they visit."

"B…all right, but can I visit Kess after school? You don't have to drop me off, just give me some money for the bus and I can get here on my own….please?" Shinichi looked up at his dad with pleading eyes and pouting lips.

"…." Yuki stared expressionlessly into his son's hazel eyes before turning away and sighing. "You take after Shuuichi way too much—fine you can visit your friend after school, but I'm not picking you up." The blond man took out some money and gave it to the teen.

"Thank you, dad! Thank you!" Shinichi put the money in his pocket and hugged the novelist, then he let go. "Um, could I borrow some money to buy Kessuke a present too? He told me his birthday is this week and I want to get him something….seeing as he's going to be cooped up in this hospital for a while…."

"…you think I'm made out of money?"

"Well, you have to be made out of somethin' if you can afford to move every few months or so and buy all those Armani suits you wear and buy a new laptop every few months as well and…."

Yuki glared at the teen, remaining silent for a few seconds.

"Besides, I love you dad!" Shinichi hugged him again and beamed a smile at his dad.

"Fine, here's some money." Yuki opened his wallet and took out a few bills, handing then to Shinichi. "Now get moving to the car—I don't want to spend another second in this place."

"Okay…why are you in such a rush to leave anyway?"

Yuki just glared at Shinichi and started toward the elevators.

"Eiri-kun? Are you leaving already?" Someone with brown, blond highlighted, hair chirped and stepped in front of the blonds. "That's too bad; I wanted to talk….oh! Is this your son? He's so adorable!"

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked taking in the stranger's appearance as his dad grew more irritated.

"Yoshiki Kitazawa, and what's your name cutie?"

Before Shinichi could respond, Yuki pulled him away and pushed past Yoshiki, face expressionless though Shinichi knew he was growing angry. Quietly he just followed his father into the elevator, shifting his focus on what he would buy Kessuke with the money his father gave him.

-

Yoshiki merely stared after the two blonds as the elevator door closed, sighing and turning around afterwards.

"Now, where did Riku go?" She walked down the hall a few steps. "Probably visiting Michael-san again…."

**A/N: End chapter, can't think of what else to write to this scene and I debated whether or not to put the last part in since it gives away a couple I've having in this story. (There's another surprise couple I'm having in this fic, but I'm not telling—try to guess at the couple)**

**Oh, for anyone who hasn't read the online manga Gravitation Ex—it's a continuation of Gravitation and Riku is a character from it. I suggest anyone who hasn't read it to read it to understand who Riku is. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The site I found Gravitation Ex on is on SailorSpazz's site:

www.geocities. com/sailorspazz/gravi (Obviously there's no space between the . and the com but the site doesn't really let you write web addresses in the stories really. I've tried a few times but the address just keeps disappearing every time. Anyway, Sailorspazz is a user on Fanfiction .net and has a link to the site under the homepage link.)

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A:**

**  
Chapter Five:**

Glowering, his dark hair hidden under the hood of his sweater, Koichi sat on his motorcycle eyes on the fuel indicator—after doing nothing except riding around for the past few days, the tank was near empty.

"I need money…damn it…." He brought his hand to his forehead, wincing a bit from the headache starting up. _'I need to rest…but if I go home or back to school, Seguchi'll be able to find me…and I don't have enough money for a hotel again…'_

"Hey kid, nice bike you got."

Koichi looked up as a few punks walked up to him—each one looking older and taller than him.

"Mind if I take your bike for a spin—" The punk closest to him purr-asked brandishing a switchblade. "While my friends take you for one?"

Koichi narrowed his eyes and sped off on his motorcycle the moment he saw one of the punks reach to touch his face—within seconds he was away from them across the parking-lot he was in.

Glancing back at the punks icily, watching them laughing, Koichi snapped, growing infuriated within seconds. Silent and quick he sped on his bike again—this time toward the group before they could realize what he was doing; A few jumped out of the way in time but two of them didn't—one got hit in the leg, suffering a broken bone. The other one, the one who had spoken to Koichi got hit between the legs, and let out an agonized cry before falling unconscious.

Glaring around as he stopped his bike, Koichi saw all, but the two punks he hit, flee muttering curses and the words 'crazy' and 'psycho'.

Chuckling, the dark haired teen stepped off his motorcycle and walked to the unconscious punk he hit—looking through his pockets until he found a wad of cash; Koichi pocketed it and then looked through another pocket of the punk's—smirking when he found a pistol concealed within. He pilfered it as well and turned to the punk with the broken leg.

"Don't hurt me…." The punk mumbled when he saw the gun in Koichi's hand and the cold look in his eyes.

A half-smirk on his lips, Koichi grabbed the punk by the hair and leaned down, whispering in his ear as he held the gun to the punk's temple.

"You're going to give me a blow job right here or I'll shoot you, got it?"

-

"Tohma! Hurry up! I want to visit Kessuke now!" Ryuuichi shouted, rushing to the door and then back to his friend walking through the hallway. "Huurrryyy uuuppp!" He tugged on the blond's arm.

"Ryuu, settle down, we'll get there soon enough." Tohma said as he smiled at the hyper-ness of his friend—Ryuu's childlike personality was finally showing through after being repressed for close to two years.

"Not soon enough! Kessuke's birthday's tomorrow and since we can't visit him then, I want to give him his present today! I want to spend the whole day with him since I can't see him tomorrow—and…." Ryuu's childlike demeanor vanished. "…I sort of missed his last two birthdays….because of Ta-…." The brown haired man trembled and bit his lip, trying to stop the memory of Aizawa from flashing through his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Ryuu. He's never going to hurt you or Kessuke again—I'll kill him if he goes anywhere near you or Kess."

"You're a great friend, Tohma." He smiled at the blond before looking away in thought for a moment. "I…it's just…I remember on Kessuke's last birthday, I left him alone with Ta…Aizawa—I can't help feeling guilty thinking about what Kess went through….on his birthday, I…." Ryuu felt tears glisten in his cobalt eyes.

"It's okay, Ryuu, it's okay." Tohma brought his friend into a hug, keeping his own frustration hidden. Suddenly a question came to him and escaped his lips before he could even think about it. "Did…Did you see any bruises or anything on Kessuke that day? Any clue as to what Aizawa did to him?"

"No…I never saw Kessuke hurt at all. Not that day or any other time—the only time I saw him hurt was when he got his arm broken. And he said that was an accident…Aizawa did it but…." Ryuu felt more tears crowd into his eyes, but then his expression changed to a deeply thinking one. He chewed on his lip as he thought.

"Ryuu…?"

"I never saw any bruises or anything on Kessuke, but…he did get tired often after being alone with Aizawa….he…." _'He also couldn't get comfortable sitting down—sometimes he wouldn't sit at all…like me after Ta-chi and I…what? No, no…he wouldn't…couldn't….'_

"Ryuu? Are you okay? You've grown pale…."

'_No…he wouldn't…Ta-chi wouldn't…. …. Yeah right, I also thought he wouldn't hurt Kess at all…but…no…he couldn't….'_

"Ry…."

"Tohma, did Kess ever tell you about anything else Aizawa might've done to him? Besides the beatings?"

"'Besides'…? No, he…." Tohma looked at Ryuu confused at first until a memory overwhelmed him. Kessuke had told him once 'the beatings aren't the worst'—he hadn't had time to think about it then, with everything else that happened, but now…now the meaning was clear. "Actually, yes…he told me once…'the beatings aren't the worst'—just the day before he got shot…."

"…He said that? God!" Ryuu blanched and then cursed, surprising Tohma. "I should've realized…those times Kess was tired…he also couldn't even sit down….just like me when Taki f…." Ryuu blushed and looked at Tohma.

"What? God!" The blond paled, expression turning rigid as he took in the meaning. _'This means Aizawa forced…it has to be….'_ "Ryuu hurry to the car now—we're going to hurry to Kess and ask him about what that bastard did to him—and then I'm going to hunt down and kill Aizawa."

**A/N: End chapter—hopefully it's long enough for you readers—sorry about having such short chapters, it's just that I try not to change scenes too much in each chapter and sometimes I can't think of how to continue a scene—thus I usually end the chapter. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**(What do you think of Koichi's scene? What do you think should happen with him next? Should he find Taki? I'm still trying to decide what Koichi's and Taki's relationship should be like—and also if anyone besides Toya and Shinichi should find out. (Of course neither Toya nor Shinichi know that Ta-chi is Taki—if they did Shinichi probably would tell Tohma or someone right away.))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A:**

**Chapter Six:**

Laying his head down on his desk, Shinichi blocked out everything going on around him in the classroom, his thoughts on how miserable it was without Kessuke around. He wished the teen could've come to school with him, but Kess wouldn't be let out of the hospital until he started cooperating with the psychiatrist. And then he would have to cooperate for a month or so at least before he could leave.

'_Damn, and I highly doubt Tohma will get Kessuke enrolled in this school—well, he could, but…this is the school Kessuke got kicked out of before he transferred to Mittsumaki High.'_

"Hiya! Your name's Uesugi-san? I'm Nakano-chan!" A singsong voice chirped in his ear.

Shinichi looked up to see a smiling face surrounded by long flowing red hair staring back at him with chocolate-brown eyes.

"…you use the 'chan' suffix after your last name? Are you a guy or girl?"

"I'm hundred percent male!" Nakano-chan beamed, looking even more feminine to Shinichi.

Of course Shinichi wasn't going to say anything about that—having been teased about his girlish looks himself over the years, he wasn't about to call attention to someone else for the same thing. Besides, how could he talk about the teen acting too girly when he liked dressing up in girl clothes?

"…You seem nice, Nakano-chan, and…wait…. 'Nakano'?" Shinichi sat up straighter and stared Nakano-chan in the eye. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Nakano of Bad Luck, would you?"

"Yep, he's my father. Are you a fan of his?"

"Uh, not really…my papa happens to be in the same band—Shuuichi Shindou."

"Really? Wow! I can't believe we haven't met before—though of course my mom kept wanting me to stay in Kyoto while I grew up—it's only because I got into this school that she allowed me to move to Tokyo. Which it isn't fair since my sister was able to move here before me….and we're the same age!" Nakano-chan pouted—his femininity increasing with his childish behavior.

"You have a sister? What's her name?"

"Nakano-kun!"

Shinichi face-faulted.

"I don't mean her last name! It's obvious if you're her brother. I meant her first name—and it'll be nice to know your first name too."

"She doesn't like me giving out her name to people—she got tired of it after I tried hooking her up with my friends." Nakano-chan pouted again and turned to his left. "It's not my fault she couldn't see you Rumi-chan! I tried to get her to see how perfect you are, but she couldn't see."

Shinichi looked at Nakano-chan horrified and backed away as the teen continued to talk to the air—watching as the teen grew more attuned to the argument he was having with 'Rumi-chan' and less aware of Shinichi walking away.

"Don't mind him—he's just hasn't gotten out of never-never land yet."

Shinichi turned toward the new voice, somehow unsurprised to see a girl with red hair and brown eyes talking to him—he somehow knew who it was.

"Nakano-kun?"

"Yes. And you're Uesugi-san—Shinichi Uesugi-san, right? I sometimes go to the studio and hear Shindou-san talk about you. He keeps boasting how great you are playing the synthesizer."

"Rumi-chan, that's not nice!" Nakano-chan's voice descended on their ears and Nakano-kun sweat-dropped before turning to her brother.

"Yumi, stop arguing with yourself and get back to your seat—you're starting to scare everybody!"

"I don't want to! You're no fun Ryoko!" The teen whined, but hurried back to his seat, whimpering all the way.

"Brothers…."

"Does he actually think Rumi is real?"

"I don't know…but don't mind him bugging you—he used to be friends with the boy who sat at your desk before you transferred here. And he misses him—the boy was his only non-imaginary friend."

"Oh….whoever his friend was must have been very nice….and patient…."

"Yes, he was…but then he had to get kicked out for giving a blow job in the boy's locker-room." Ryoko sighed and then walked toward her desk, not noticing when Shinichi whipped his attention back to her at her words.

"What? What?! You mean Kessuke!? I'm sitting at Kessuke's old desk?!"

"Ur…you know him?"

"Hell yes, he transferred to the school I used to attend." Shinichi gaped at his desk, looking at it like it was a holy relic. "Kessuke-kun's old desk…god…."

"Um….I hate to break this to you, but Sakuma-kun doesn't swing that way—he's into girls only. Him giving head in the locker-room means nothing…."

"I know, he told me he did that only to get expelled….hey….wait….how do you know I like him…like that?" Shinichi blushed as stared into Ryoko's eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, you're staring at his old desk like it's your version of Mecca; one would have to be blind not to know you like him. I bet you're close to worshipping him or something."

"….how do you know he only likes girls?"

"First off—before that incident in the locker-room, he refused all advances made by guys. Second, I used to go out with him."

"What?! You and Kess?! But, but, but…." Feeling like pouting himself, Shinichi stepped back to his desk, dejected.

'_Kessuke….'_

**A/N: End chapter—I kept on laughing so hard it hurt while I was typing this chapter—Hiro's and Ayaka's son is hilarious, he reminds me of Ryuu-chan….what do you fans think of the revelation about Kessuke? What will Shinichi do now? (I'm so cruel to him, aren't I? Keeping him away from his love Kessuke….) Well, of course I can't make things easy for them to hook up—that would do nothing to help with the storyline—part of the storyline in this part is going to be how Shinichi and Kessuke hook up. **

**Yay! I finally introduced Hiro's and Ayaka's children! Yumi-chan and Ryoko-san! (Nakano-chan and Nakano-kun—hee hee.) **

**Hey, this chapter was only one scene—I think I should get back to the others in the next chapter….anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Generations: Part Two:**

**Version A**

Chapter Seven:

After storming out of the studio ten minutes before, Toya walked around the city looking for some way to ease his boredom. He wanted to go back home, but that was too far to walk to and he hadn't brought any money for a cab or bus—besides, he didn't want to make it that easy to find him. If his dad did know about his drug use then it was only a matter of time before his dad confronted him about it.

"Damn it—what the hell am I gonna do? Fucking Shinichi, why did he have to tell? Fuck it." Toya cursed and narrowed his eyes, only partly aware of someone riding a motorcycle stopping on the street next to him. He ignored the person until he heard footsteps approach him.

Freezing his expression, Toya turned to look at who approached him, barely eyeing him for a few seconds before blanching.

"Holy shit…."

-

Lying down on his bed, Kessuke looked toward the window, flicking his gaze to the wall-clock once in a while—he couldn't wait until Shinichi could visit again, but that was hours away, after the blond got done with school.

"Kessuke?"

Recognizing the voice, Kessuke sat up and shifted his eyes toward the door—keeping his face expressionless when he saw his father and Tohma standing there.

"Yeah?"

"How have you been?"

"Okay." Kessuke shrugged and averted his eyes toward the window when Tohma stepped toward his bed. His father stood uncomfortably by the now shut door, glancing now and then at Kessuke, fidgeting.

"Have you written anything in your journal yet?" Tohma asked his customary smile on his face as he motioned to the notebook on the table beside the bed.

"Not really." Kessuke lay back down, not really caring about his visitors until he saw Tohma's usually controlled expression flicker for a moment and then the blond looked back at Ryuu standing by the door. Kessuke watched them make eye contact—they wanted to ask him something, something that made them both hesitate. "What? What is it you want?"

"Ur…nothing…." Tohma sat down on the chair by the bed, smiling at Kessuke though the teen could tell the blond was thinking hard—the man wanted to ask him something, and Kessuke couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with Aizawa.

"You want to ask me something about Taki, don't you?" Kessuke shifted his gaze back to his visitors, ignoring how they both flinched when he said that name.

"Why do you think that, Kess?"

Kessuke rolled his eyes. "It's obvious you want to ask me something—but you're hesitating—and the only thing that could make you hesitate would be that prick."

The teen glared at Tohma and then at Ryuu—keeping his gaze on his father for only a few seconds. Both looked even more uncomfortable after he finished his sentence.

"Well?" He continued glaring at Tohma, but looked surprised at Ryuu when the cobalt eyed man stepped toward the bed.

"Kess…we….we want to know if T—Aizawa did anything else to you…besides beat you. If he…."

Kessuke felt a cold shiver run through him at his father's words—he knew what they wanted to know, and he knew he should tell them—but he froze. For a few moments silence reigned in that room as Kessuke stared at his visitors expressionlessly—then he turned his gaze toward the wall.

"Get out."

"But Kessuke…."

"Get out." He repeated, clenching his fists and pursing his lips.

"Kess, please…."

"I said get out!"

-

"Holy shit." Toya stepped back as he gaped at the person moving toward him, terror running through him. "Koichi….what…how…."

"Hello Toya-chan—this is a surprise, I thought your dad wouldn't let you out without a bodyguard after what happened before." Koichi purred and stepped closer as Toya backed away.

"God…stay away from me Koichi….you got your revenge…leave me alone."

"Aw, I just want to spend some time together—we used to be friends…."

"Key words—used to be; there's no way I'm being friends with someone who raped me. Get the fuck away from me, Koichi." Toya glared at the teen, backing away again when Koichi stepped closer. "I swear if you hurt me again you will regret it—"

Stopping, Koichi stared into Toya's light blue eyes, before sighing.

"I won't hurt you—I need your help."

"Help? _Help_? You want _me_ to help _you_? After what you did to me, you want me to help you? You're fuckin crazy or stupid—god…."

"I resent that—if I was crazy or stupid I would have gone after your father instead." Koichi smirked when Toya glared at him again while backing away some more. "Speaking of your father, where is he anyway, hm? I'd thought he'd be spending time with you after what happened—or wait, that's what any good father would do—fathers who actually care about their families and children…."

"Watch what you say Koichi." Toya narrowed his eyes, his body stiffening in anger at Koichi's implications. "My dad does care, don't you even…."

"Where is he then? He's not with you, and he didn't really search for me, did he? After what I did to you I thought he'd hunt me down in a day—but he didn't….why is that?" Koichi smirked as he saw Toya's face darken in thought, '_I hit a nerve…'_

"He's just been busy…."

"Busy? What could be more important to him than finding and punishing his son's rapist?"

"….Sakuma-kun…." Toya glowered, eyes gleaming as he thought of the cobalt eyed teen.

Koichi grinned. "Kessuke Sakuma? He's more important to your father than finding me? My, I can't believe your father cares more for a whore than his own son…." The dark haired teen said in just the right tone to piss off Toya even more.

"He…doesn't….he cares more about me….he does…."

"Then why is he with the whore and not you? Why isn't he here protecting you?"

"…what do you want Koichi?" Toya closed his eyes to hold back the angry tears, the teen's words starting to get to him. _'Why is dad with Sakuma-kun? He never visited me during any of the times I wound up in the hospital over the past two or three years…even when I got pneumonia…or when Shinichi broke my arm.'_

"You helping me will help you as well….as it involves that whore."

"…." Toya eyed Koichi wearily, not sure where this was going. "What are you…."

"I need you to help me get Kessuke Sakuma out of the hospital and to a certain place….and you'll never have to worry about him or me again…."

"…." Toya chewed his lip in thought—_'I don't know what Koichi's planning, but if he gets Kessuke out of dad's life…I can't believe I have to compete with someone else's son for my father's attention.'_ The brunette sighed, shaking his head slightly before biting on the insides of his cheeks, and then his lips, in thought. _'Dad was even thinking of adopting that fag…'_

"Toya, it's not so hard to think about—all you have to do is get Kessuke somewhere alone—I'll take it from there if you can't get him out of the hospital yourself."

"…why?" Toya glared at Koichi whose smug expression faltered for a second as he misread Toya's question as defiance.

"Toya…."

"Why do you want Sakuma-kun? You've only met him once—what are you planning?"

Koichi sighed. "….It's….I finally got in touch with Ta-chi today—he wants me to get Kessuke and bring him somewhere. I don't know why though. I didn't even know he knew who that whore was…."

"….if I get Sakuma-kun, you'll leave me alone?"

"Yes…Ta-chi said he's planning on going overseas afterwards, and I'm going with him…you won't have to worry about me again…."

Toya averted his gaze in thought for a moment before turning back to Koichi to answer:

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good."

**A/N: End chapter—please review. (I can't think of anything to write here, I used all my inspiration writing the chapter.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Eight:**

"That didn't go well…." Tohma muttered as he sat on a chair in the hall outside Kessuke's room—the teen had succeeded in getting him and Ryuu kicked out of the room; the nurses, having heard Kess' yelling, had shooed them out of the room and scolded them for upsetting the teen.

"Tohma, what are we gonna do now?" Ryuu stood in front of the blond and looked down with watery eyes at the man as he spoke. "Now Kess doesn't even want _you_ near him…."

"It's all right, Ryuu, Kess won't stay mad forever…." Tohma smiled trying to reinsure his friend, before looking away and muttering: "At least we know that Aizawa _did_ do something else to Kess…he wouldn't have reacted like that if the man hadn't…."

"Tohma…that….that doesn't make anything better….now there's more I feel guilty for—I should've realized…." Tears fell down Ryuu's cheeks. "I should've realized Ta-chi was hurting Kess….I should've left him sooner…."

"Ryuu, it's okay." Tohma stood and wrapped his arms around the brown-haired man. "It's not your fault…."

"Yes it is….I'm Kess' father, I should've protected him…I should've took care of him more when he was younger too—instead of leaving him with you or Noriko."

"Ryuu, it's no use thinking about the past—you can't change it." Tohma sighed and held the man closer. "Besides it's not your fault for any of that—if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I allowed you to get away with not being a responsible father because I wanted to protect you, and….and I knew that Aizawa was beating Kess for over a year—I should have gotten him away then. It's my fault, not yours—I knew some of what was happening and I did nothing…."

"But…you only did nothing because you thought I liked Ta-chi….that makes it my fault."

"Ryuu…."

"And I didn't…." Ryuu stared into the widening eyes of the blond's. "I didn't like Ta-chi, not really…."

"Then Ryuu, why…? Did Aizawa threaten you to get together? Did he threaten…."

"No…I went out with him willingly at first…." Ryuu's sobs fell silent as he thought. "He…he reminded me of Tatsuha—I…."

Before the N-G president could respond, his cell phone rang—

'_I thought I turned it off…wait, that's Toya's tone…'_ Tohma pulled out the cell phone, not caring if cell phones were allowed or not—the last time he didn't answer his son's phone call turned out to be the worst time to ignore him.

"Hello, Toya. Is everything all right?" He smiled in his greeting until he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Seguchi-san."

He paled. "Koichi!"

-

Glowering out the window, Kessuke held his notebook in his hand trying to stifle the tremor growing within him—his father's question running through his thoughts. Why did they have to ask him about _that_? Why? How did they find out?

'_Tohma must've figured out what I was about to say that one day in the nurse's—I almost blurted it out….'_ Shifting his gaze to the notebook in his hands, eyeing the open nearly blank page, he sighed and read what he'd written—he'd lied when he said he hadn't written anything in his notebook.

One short poem marred the pristine paper, one brief incomplete poem inscribed on the nearly empty sheet—

_My heart bled—when you took it,_

_Bled out its tears as it bloomed._

_Why did you have to pick it?_

_Didn't you know it was too soon?_

_Dear—it's sweet to smell the flower_

_Sweeter to touch it still—_

_One touch—you can almost taste it_

_Can almost control its will._

Reading over his words, Kessuke felt his eyes water—felt forbidden thoughts push their way to the forefront of his mind.

"Taki…."

'_You're the only one who knows—but you also don't, not always. God…'_

**A/N: End chapter—can't think of what else to write. What did you think of Kess' poem? (It's my poem, don't steal, I wrote it within a minute or less). Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter—I've been busy and every time I wanted to write more my muse abandoned me.

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A:**

**Chapter nine:**

"Koichi!" Tohma paled as he recognized the voice. "How did you get Toya's cell?"

"How do you think?" The teen's smug voice purred through the phone's speaker into Tohma's ear. Hearing the smugness the blond narrowed his eyes, infuriated and fearful.

"If you hurt Toya again I swear I'll…."

"Oh, I haven't hurt To-chan, not yet anyway." Koichi chuckled, then purred: "I much rather see _you_ squirm in my power than him."

Tohma remained silent for a moment before replying.

"Koichi-san, this is between me and you—leave Toya out of it."

"…fine, but you must go alone to a place I specify."

-

"…." Five minutes after Koichi hung up on his cell, Toya stared at him and then at the phone, uncertain. "You're not going to hurt him, are you?" He asked, biting his lip.

"…don't worry about that, Toya—just focus on getting Kessuke Sakuma out of the hospital. You succeed in that and I promise to leave you and your family alone from now on." Koichi pocketed the cell phone, eyes gleaming at the uncertainty in Toya's expression. "Just run along and do your part."

"…Okay…."

-

'_Soft lips pressed against his cheek, his chin cupped in a warm hand—a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine._

"_It's time for your birthday present." A husky voice purred into his ear as a hand trailed along his flesh, brushing over his chest and then abdomen, finally resting just before his pants._

"_Ah…But I…."_

"_Shh…relax…."_

"_But…Ah…." The hand moved and soft but hungry lips brought his into a kiss._

"_Hm. That's better." The husky voice whispered in a satisfied, smiling tone. "Much better…."'_

Opening his eyes, face flushed, Kessuke stared straight ahead not really seeing anything.

"Damn…."

Bringing his red face in his hands, the cobalt eyed teen struggled to banish the memory from his thoughts—finding it difficult since it was one of the few good memories he had, even if it was confusing.

"God…why the hell did he have to change? To be so different?" He removed his hands from his face and glowered out the window, at the sunlight. "Taki…."

**A/N: End chapter—I have can't figure out what to write, anyway, if that last scene didn't make clear sense don't worry—I'll clarify everything in the next few chapters (you might be able to make sense if you remember the first flashback scene Kessuke had in the first part of the story—about the drunk guy.)**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about not updating as much as I used to—but a lot of things have been happening and…well, they found out at work that I cut so I have to see a psychiatrist or something before I can work again. So, until then, I'll have a lot of time to type and stuff. (Oh, for those of you who read my story but don't always review, please do since the sooner I get reviews for a chapter the sooner I'll write and post the next chapter.

**Generations: Part Two:**

**Version A:**

**Chapter Ten:**

Around fifteen minutes later:

Sitting alone in the hall, his brown bangs falling over his cobalt eyes, Ryuu nervously bit his lip as he waited in silence—he'd wanted to go with Tohma after the blond received that phone call, but the man wouldn't let him.

Tohma wouldn't even tell him what the phone call was about—but Ryuu knew by how pale Tohma went that it was serious; plus he heard the blond say the name 'Koichi'—a name he heard three days ago when Tohma told him what happened to Kessuke and Toya—the name of the teen who hurt Toya.

"I…I hope Toya-chan's all right." Ryuu sighed and stared down at the floor, oblivious to someone lurking down the hall—someone with brown hair and pale blue eyes.

-

Eyeing Sakuma-san sitting outside Kessuke's room, Toya cursed and quickly walked out of the corridor, heart pounding.

'_Just my fuckin luck…why did he have to stay? Damn, I knew it wouldn't be so easy….'_ The brunette teen cursed again and glanced down the hall, praying that the man would leave soon. _'Please leave—get something to drink, or eat, or something….'_ He bit on his lip until he saw Sakuma-san stand slowly up.

"Thank god, yeah…wha….no…no, don't…." His eyes widened as he saw Ryuu open the door to Kess' room and step in. '_God damn it all!'_

-

"Kess, are you calmed down yet?" Ryuu asked in nearly a whisper as he stepped through the door. "I didn't mean to upset you…."

"…." Kessuke lay on his back on the bed, turning only his eyes toward his father at the man's words.

"I…." Ryuu felt his lips slightly contort into a nervous smile, but quickly stopped and pursed them. "Kess…I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." He felt tears well in his eyes but he fought them. "I should've left him sooner…I should've realized….I'm sorry."

"…." Kess flicked his eyes away, but did nothing to shoo Ryuu out of the room.

"I don't care if you ever trust me again, or if you forgive me—I just want you to get better, I….I've…Tohma told me he planned on adopting you before….I …." Ryuu stood nervously at the door, too nervous to sit down or even move closer to his son.

Swallowing, he fought to form the words he needed to say. "If…if you want…if you want Tohma to…if you want to stay with Tohma instead of me, you can. If you want him to adopt you…I won't stop you….I've been a terrible father, I won't blame you if you don't want me to be yours anymore…."

"Be quiet."

Ryuu quickly complied, barely registering the polite form of the request—Kess said 'Be quiet' instead of 'shut up' or 'Get out,' but the man didn't get his hopes up.

"….Tohma's not much of a better father than you anyway…actually, he's worse…."

"No…he's much better than me! I'm the worse father ever….I…."

"Shut up." Kess growled, glaring at Ryuu who bit his lip at the teen's sudden harsh tone. "You don't worry 'bout other people's kids more than your own….and Tohma seems to always put someone else's family before his own. Just three days ago he answered my call during a meeting but not Toya's—that was right after that Koichi-prick raped Toya."

"…I…."

"…."

"Kess…."

"I want to be alone for a while."

"Kess, I…."

"Leave."

"I…." Ryuu bit harder on his lip, torn between wanting to stay and wanting to not upset Kessuke again. Sighing in defeat, he turned toward the door. "I love you, Kessuke…."

No response.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Bye." Ryuu stepped out the room, shutting the door before sighing and walking down the hall a ways.

-

'_Please go…please…'_ Toya stared intently at Ryuu, watching anxiously as the man walked down the hall, stopped, and then started walking again. Not until the man turned around the hall corner, disappearing from his sight, did Toya sigh in relief.

"Thank god, now I can see Kessuke."

-

Sighing, Ryuu wandered around the hospital halls, wishing that Tohma or someone was there with him—god, he wished he had Kumagoro back, he wished he never let Aizawa get rid of the plushie. He wished he never met that bastard.

"If anything else happens to Kess—if I ever see Aizawa again, _I'll_ kill him…."

His eyes gleaming seriously, Ryuu continued walking randomly down the halls until he decided to get something to drink for Kessuke and himself.

"Maybe it'll help cheer up Kess…."

-

Five minutes later:

Kneeling on Kessuke's bed, Toya leaned close to the suspicious, sitting teen, eyeing him intently.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"Toya…."

"Did I ever say you could use my first name?"

"Seguchi-kun then, what do you want? I know you're not here to visit me—so don't give me any bullshit about wanting to thank me or whatever…."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

Both teens glared into the other's eyes, silently communicating their mutual detest.

"Why are you here? If you don't have a good reason, get out." Kess moved to stand, showing Toya he would force him out if the teen refused.

"It's about Shinichi." Toya lied coolly, his expression never wavering.

Kessuke raised an eyebrow in interest, his annoyance fading.

"What's happened?"

"I…he's gone after Koichi….I tried to stop him, but….he refused to listen to me…." Toya changed his expression to show vulnerability and fear, each second praying Kess would fall for his act. "He said 'that bastard's got to pay for what he did…first you then Kess….'"

Kess stood up and cursed—Toya knew he convinced him.

"Where has he gone? Is it anywhere nearby?"

'_God, that was easy…he must really like Shini.'_

-

Ten minutes later after Kessuke left, Toya stood in the hall about ten or more feet away from Kessuke's hospital room. Tuned in to his thoughts completely, he didn't see the brown haired man walk up to him holding two can's of soda.

"Toya?" Ryuu's voice surprised Toya who almost jumped. "What are you doing here? I thought something happened, Tohma…got a phone call…."

"Phone call?"

"Yes, from you cell…I…." Ryuu's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Really? Maybe he can find my cell for me—I somehow lost it while I was walking around downtown—" Toya ran his fingers through his hair and acted unconcerned, continuously hoping Kess was a ways away from the hospital. _'Damn, I'm doing a lot of lying today…'_

"You lost it? God—that means Tohma left for nothing….I…god…."

"Huh? My dad's not here? But why would he leave you alone?"

"He…he was worried about you…something 'bout Koichi….God…we have to call him…tell him you're okay…."

Toya stood silent as Ryuu turned to head toward the hospital phones, smiling when the man's back faced him.

'_Good, he's not worried about Kess…now to follow him so I have an alibi before Kess' found missing.'_

-

Shaking terribly from anger and dissipating fear, Tohma returned to the hospital mere minutes after receiving Ryuu's call saying Toya was okay. Without slowing a bit he reached the floor and stormed down the hall until he spotted his son.

Face stoic, he glared at Toya.

"How could you lose your cell phone? You had me worried, Toya."

"I'm sorry, dad. It's….I just had a lot on my mind today…." Toya allowed some fear and discomfort to show through his own mask—while pretending to hold it in. "I…I kept thinking about what happened….I…and then Suguru got on my case…."

"Suguru? What did he do? He was supposed to watch you today…."

"He…he asked about my drug use…." '_Damn I can't believe I have to bring this up in front of him, but to make this believable….'_

"…I almost forgot about that." Tohma's eyes widened before sighing, his eyes on his son. "I told him not to say anything—I was going to talk to you about that…." He sighed again and placed his hand on Toya's shoulder. "Don't worry about that yet…you're not in trouble…as soon as everything with Kessuke's taken care of, I'll get you help. I'm not going to punish you, don't worry."

'…_Always about Kessuke…why do I always come up second?'_

"Toya, I…."

"Tohma!" Ryuu's voice interrupted them as they both turned to face the man now standing in Kess' doorway. "Tohma! Kessuke's missing!"

**A/N: End chapter—one of my longer chapters, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Tohma! Kessuke's missing!" Ryuu cried from the doorway, eyes wide in fear.

"What?" Tohma hurried to the room and peeked in, gasping at the sight of the empty bed. "Where the…." Swiftly, he called to a passing nurse and told her the news, then he turned to Ryuu. "I thought you were watching him." His tone came out harsh in his worry.

"I was, I only left to get something to drink for me and him…." Ryuu whimpered at the blond's tone. "I…."

"Was he here after you came back?" Tohma softened his tone after realizing how upset Ryuu was.

"I don't know. That's when I saw Toya in the hall…outside Kess' room."

Behind them Toya blanched. 'Oh, shit.'

"Toya?" Tohma turned to his son. "Did you see Kessuke?"

-

At the building Toya told him Shinichi was, Kessuke narrowed his eyes and walked to the door.

"Looks like Toya came through with his end."

Swiftly Kessuke spun around. "Koichi!" He growled, not taking in the teen's words. "Where's Shini? Toya said…."

"Shini? Shinichi?" Koichi chuckled. "Toya really knows how to deceive people…."

"Deceive? He…." Kessuke narrowed his eyes more. "Shini's not here…."

"But I am." A new voice whispered, sending shivers up Kessuke's spine.

"Ta…Taki!"

-

"Toya, did you see Kessuke in his room?" Tohma asked, expression turning cold as his son hesitated in answering.

'_Shit, if I say 'no' then I'll get yelled at for not saying so before, and if I say 'yes'….'_ Toya's own expression froze though he chewed on the inside of his cheeks in nervousness. "I…."

"Toya….what's going on? You know where Kessuke is, don't you?"

Before Toya could answer Tohma's cell phone rang. For a few seconds Tohma ignored the beep, but answered it when he recognized the ring. 'Shindou's? Why….'

"Hello?" He answered expecting to hear Shindou's voice, but instead Shinichi spoke.

"Uncle, is Toya there?"

"Yes….you borrowed your papa's phone again, I see…."

"Don't tell him, please? Anyway, let me talk to Toya, Kessuke kept calling me a few minutes ago about Koichi…and Toya, I…."

"What?" Tohma narrowed his eyes at his son as he listened to Shinichi's words. "Kessuke called you? What did he say?" Tohma's eyes narrowed more as he saw his son blanch.

'_Shit! Shit! Damn that prick!'_

Shinichi's next words caused Tohma's expression to turn cold, all warmth gone. Muttering a brief goodbye, the blond spoke to his son.

"Where is Kessuke, Toya? You know where he is…."

"I…I…."

-

Inside the building, in an empty room, Taki pushed Kess to his hands and knees, and leaned over him, purring in the teen's ear.

"This seems familiar, doesn't it?"

"Taki…please don't…."

Taki smirked at Kessuke's protest and rubbed himself against the teen, smiling when he felt the teen try to squirm away, and heard the whimper escape Kess' throat.

"You enjoy it, don't you?" He breathed into Kess' ear, nibbling at the lobe and delighting in the teen's gasp.

Gingerly he traced his fingers up Kess' arm, and brought his lips to the teen's neck—smirking until he felt the bandage around Kessuke's wrist.

"What's this?" Taki grabbed Kess' arm and twisted it behind the teen's back so it was in his complete view. "I thought I told you to quit cutting yourself—there's no need. I'll provide you with all the pain you'll ever desire." Taki chuckled and brought his lips back to Kess' ear, tracing his tongue over the lobe before nipping at it again.

He paused when he heard Kessuke gasp again, then he leaned forward some more, rubbing against the teen. He paused when he felt Kessuke tremble, and heard more gasps escape from the teen's lips—gasps not of pleasure.

"Kessuke?" He moved to look at the teen's face, shocked to see the tears on Kess' cheeks.

"…Kill me…."

"What?" Taki's heart skipped a beat and he shook his head—he must've misheard. "What did you say?"

"Kill me. Please, just kill me." Kessuke sobbed louder, trembling visibly now. "Please."

Eyes widening, Taki backed away, releasing Kessuke—lips moving to say 'Kessuke, don't joke' when he saw the teen pull at the bandage on his wrist—ripping it off.

Taki gasped when he saw the stitched up cut on the wrist.

"God…Kessuke, stop!" He grabbed the teen's arms and turned him so they were face to face. "What did you do to yourself?"

Kessuke glared at him, expression full of loathing, eyes shining with contempt through the tears.

"What do you think, _papa_?" The teen spat, tone venom-laced as he used the word Taki had always wanted him to call him.

"No…no." Taki backed away and stood, shaking his head. "You didn't…you…please say you didn't…."

Hearing the tone of worried disbelief in the man's voice, Kessuke snapped and glared icily at Taki.

"I slit my wrist…one quick cut…no hesitation."

"God…Kessuke! Why…." Taki fell silent and shook his head.

"Why? Why! You've been fuckin raping me for the past two years you bastard! Raping _and_ beating me."

"Kess…I didn't…I couldn't…." The man closed his eyes, grinding his teeth. "You enjoyed it—you enjoyed what I did….I didn't ra—"

"Only the times you remember!" Kessuke stood up, shaking face red from rage. "You fuckin bastard! Every time you were drunk or high you came to me—you forced me…."

"No…I wouldn't…couldn't…."

"You did…you may not fuckin remember, but you fuckin did!" Kessuke paused, a sob escaping his throat. "And you won't fuckin believe me, every single time I try to tell you, you don't fuckin believe."

"I….Kessuke, I…."

**A/N: End chapter, that last bit was a scene I wrote even before I put the previous chapter up….I didn't know how or where I would fit it in; I hope it goes good where it is now. I also hope it explains some things. It might be a while before I update, I can't seem to concentrate enough to write much—I haven't had my meds since Monday so that's been bothering me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Toya, where is Kessuke? Where did you send him?"

"I'm sorry, dad, Koichi said he would hurt me if I didn't do what he told me to." Toya blurted, panicked by what Shinichi told Tohma.

"Koichi?" Tohma paused, and then looked Toya in the eye. "So you lied about losing your cell? You were with Koichi."

"Yes….He had a gun and…and I was scared…."

"You were with him when he called me, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"….Toya…." Tohma sighed, "I won't be mad at you, just tell me where you sent Kessuke…."

"The same place Koichi sent you….just the building next to it."

"Now can we go get Kess before something happens?" Ryuu asked, finally speaking up after listening to Tohma and Toya's conversation.

"Yes." Tohma nodded to Ryuu, and then turned to Toya. "Toya, you're grounded."

"But….but….why….it was all Koichi's idea, not mine! I…he had a gun and…."

"If you stayed with Suguru, you wouldn't have gotten into danger."

"But…he….I….dad, he…." _'So much for him not being angry….'_ Suddenly Toya felt anger whelm within him and he blurted: "It's always about that fuckin prick! You care about Kess more than me, I hate you." He stormed away before Tohma could respond, not noticing the shock on his father's face.

-

"Kessuke…I…." Taki looked at the crying teen, glancing away when it became too much to bear seeing. _'Did I really force him—I know I blacked out a lot but….I couldn't….I….'_

'_But then why would Kessuke be so upset?'_ He trembled from guilt as the truth dawned on him.

"Kess…." Taki placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, biting his lip at Kess' slight cringe at the touch. "I…don't remember doing anything….but you're hurt, because of me….right?"

Sobs answered his question, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Ta-chi…." Kessuke managed, shifting his gaze to the man's. "You believe me?"

"I must've done something bad if you'd try to…." He looked at Kessuke's wrist and sighed. "I won't hurt you again. I'm leaving for America, I did want to bring you—but now I'll go alone."

Another sob escaped Kess' lips.

"No, please. I love you a lot Ta-chi—please don't leave. You just have to stop drinking and getting stoned…I…."

"That never stopped me beating you." Taki turned away. "I'm leaving, it's what's best—besides Seguchi will hunt me down unless I leave the country and if I take you, he'll hunt me down _even_ if I leave the country."

"Ta-chi." Kessuke grabbed Taki's arm and hugged it. "Hold me again, at least. Please?"

Smiling wistfully, Taki complied and held the teen, unaware of Koichi standing behind him.

"Ta-chi."

-

Staring after his son for a few moments, Tohma shook his head and turned back to Ryuu.

'_He'll get over this, finding Kess is more urgent—he might try again to….'_

"Tohma?" Ryuu spoke up and held his friend's arm. "I think you should go after Toya. You can send K to look for Kess."

"Finding Kess is more important, Ryuu. Your son needs more help; Toya will get over this just fine…."

Wistfully Ryuu stared into Tohma's eyes.

"I think Kess was right, you do care more about him than your own son."

"Ryuu…."

"Just tell me where Kess is and I'll go after him, you go after Toya."

"But Kess won't listen to you, he…." _'And Toya won't listen to me….'_ The thought whelmed through him before he realized it. _'Toya hates me? That…it is true I focus on Kess a lot, but Toya's okay, Kess isn't….'_

'_If Toya was so okay, why would he use drugs then? And what he said after Koichi….he thought….'_

"…Thought I didn't care…." Tohma mumbled not realizing he spoke until Ryuu's quizzing stare caught his eye. "I….you're right Ryuu, I'll go after Toya, you and K or Michael can go after Kess."

This time Ryuu smiled happily. "You're finally being a good father Tohma! Go after Toya and I'll find Kess…."

**A/N: End chapter—I wrote this during the morning and couldn't really concentrate so it's not very long, I finally got my medicine so I should be a bit better soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ta-chi. What are you doing, hugging that fag?" Koichi asked, eyes narrowed as he watched Taki holding Kess. "What's going on between you two?"

"It's none of your business, Koichi." Taki muttered without looking at the teen.

"Yes it is; we're lovers!" Koichi stepped closer and grabbed Taki's shirt, at which the man let go of Kess and stood up to face Koichi.

"You were just a fling, Koichi. A fling. Nothing special, I told you that the last time."

"You're telling me I rate second to that fag? That's fucked up! He's the reason you have to leave Japan!"

"No, the reason I have to leave Japan is what I did." Taki pried off Koichi's hand from his collar. "And you're not second—Ryuu was better so you're third."

"Fuck you!" Koichi clenched his fist and glared at Taki and then at Kessuke. "Fuck you both!"

With that Koichi turned away, breathing quickening, hand moving to his pocket. Slowly walking to the door, he paused in the doorway and looked back. Taki no longer paid any attention to him and Kess seemed focused on Taki.

Swiftly Koichi spun around taking the gun from his pocket and aiming it at Kess.

"I won't stand being third! Or second!"

"Koichi, what….shit!" Taki turned and paled at sight of the gun—especially at it being aimed at Kess. Without waiting another second Koichi pulled the trigger.

-

Toya stormed down the halls of the hospital until he reached an empty restroom. In there he entered a stall and locked it, tears running down his cheeks.

"Stupid, stupid!" Toya wiped away the tears trying hard to hold back from sobbing. "Why does he care about that idiot's son more than me? Why?"

'_Because you're not worthy enough—you've not lived up to his expectations. You use drugs for starters….'_

"Stop. I am worthy, I am. That prick is the unworthy one. And dad doesn't care about my drug use…."

'_He never said that. He said he would get you help—help for something shameful, not worthy of a Seguchi.'_

"Stop it." Tears fell unbidden down his cheeks. Biting his lip he dug into his pocket until he found what he sought—an unopened bottle of pills.

'_So you're going to run away from your problems? Getting high isn't going to change anything—you're an idiot.'_

"You're the idiot, I'm not using this to get high—not now. Maybe before, not now." Toya mumbled low as he opened the bottle and poured some in his hand.

'_You're not going to….'_

"I am." With that he put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them, taking another handful when done with the first.

He did that until all the pills were gone. Then he unlocked the stall and stepped out.

-

Searching through the hospital, Tohma came across the restroom right before Toya collapsed. Hearing the fall, and the sound of the bottle hitting the floor brought the blond back to when he found Kessuke during the teen's first suicide attempt.

Only this time it was worse, seeing his son lying on the floor, unconscious with a bottle of pills beside him.

"Toya, no." He hurried to the teen and held him trying to wake him up—for a moment in his panic he forgot where he was. When he remembered he rushed out and alerted a nurse.

The nurse quickly got someone to help move Toya to a room to work on him, to pump his stomach of all the pills he ingested before they did their job.

"Toya, no. Please don't please, I'm sorry." Tohma mumbled outside the room, cheeks wet with tears, body trembling. "I don't care about Kess more than you—please don't…."

**A/N: End chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ryuu and K arrived at the building just as the gunshot rang out, alarming them both.

"Oh god." Ryuu paled as they both rushed into the building checking each room until they got to one with the door shut—sounds like curses and sobs reached their ears from behind the door.

"Koichi, God! What the fuck…."

"I didn't…he…."

The sound of something clanging the floor blocked out the now whispering voice.

"Kess!" Ryuu swung open the door dreading what he might find but what he saw surprised him more.

On the floor lay Taki, bleeding from a gun shot wound in his chest, unconscious. Next to him kneeled Kessuke who had tears in his eyes even as he glared at the other person in the room whom Ryuu guessed was Koichi.

"Ta-chi…." Koichi mumbled and fell to his knees beside the gun he dropped. "Why did you….no…I couldn't…."

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Kessuke cursed, eyes narrowed as his lips trembled.

"SHUT UP!" Koichi flicked his attention to Kess, teary eyes narrowed. "This is all your fault! Why did Ta-chi have to protect you? Why?"

"You shut up! It's your fault; it's you who fired the gun! Now Taki's…."

"He's not….He's not…."

"He's not moving at all, not even to breathe…." Kess muttered bitterly before a sob escaped his lips. "Ta-chi…."

"Kess…?" Ryuu hesitantly made his way to his son's side, shocked by Kess' emotion over Taki.

Hearing his name Kess turned to see his father, surprising the man even more by turning to hold to him, sobbing in his arms. Perplexed Ryuu just held Kess close and shut his mind to asking why his son cried—comforting him was more important.

"Kess…."

-

Unable to calm himself enough to do so, Tohma let the hospital call Mika about Toya; too worried to dread her reaction. All he did was sit outside his son's room, cursing himself for arguing with Ryuu about searching for Toya—if he just left at Ryuu's first suggestion he would've made it to his son before he….

"Where's Toya?" Mika's voice reached Tohma's ears but he held his head down tears streaming down his face. Finally a doctor answered Mika's question when her husband didn't, telling her as well that they were still working on her son. "What happened exactly? No one told me over the phone…."

As the doctor already left, she looked to Tohma for the answer.

"Tohma…." She placed her hand on his shoulder and then made him look at her. "What happened to Toya?"

"….He….he swallowed a bottle of pills…." Tohma whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "He tried to…and it's my fault….he tried…."

"God no…." Mika gasped and sat down in the chair next to her husband, blocking everything out after hearing about the bottle of pills. "Tohma….why….?" She held onto her husband, trembling.

"…I…It's my fault, it's my fault…."

"What's your fault? What happened to Toya?" Tatsuha's voice surprised both of them. "What happened to my nephew?" He looked from Tohma to Mika then back to Tohma;

"Yeah, what happened?" Yuki stepped toward them as Tatsuha began to badger them for an answer. Sighing and holding back a sob, Tohma told them.

"Oh god no…."

"Was it a suicide attempt or an accidental overdose?" Yuki asked.

Tatsuha looked perplexed from Tohma to Yuki. "What do you mean, aniki? How could it be an accidental overdose…?" Then it dawned on him. "Don't tell me Toya uses…."

"Drugs, yes."

"Shit."

"It was an attempt. He took the whole bottle. And it's my fault, I should've realized…." Between sobs Tohma told them about what happened before Toya took the overdose. "It's my fault…."

**A/N: End chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

After hearing Tohma's explanation, everyone stood quiet, each wearing some kind of sorrowful expression as they waited for the doctors to get done. Each one dreading what the news would be even as they hoped for the best.

'_Why didn't I look for Toya the moment Ryuu told me? I could've stopped him—I could've….'_ Tohma kept his head held down, hands clasped together. _'I should've gone after him the moment he left—why did I think he was okay? Why didn't I realize…?'_

"Seguchi-san…." A doctor stepped out of the room and looked at the group.

-

"Kess…." Ryuu held onto his son as tears crowded and fell from the teen's eyes that stared straight at Taki lying so still. _'What happened? How did Taki get shot and why is Kess crying about it?'_

Soft sobs from across the room distracted him, and he stared at Koichi, kneeling on the floor, eyes on Taki. Silently he saw the gun on the floor by the teen, saw the way he was trembling and remembered what he heard before he interrupted the teens.

'_Did Taki protect him? Taki…. But why? Why would Taki protect Kess?'_

Quietly Ryuu brought Kess into a tighter embrace, running his fingers through Kess' hair. When more tears fell from his son's eyes and a sob escaped Kess' lips he stopped and gazed worriedly into his son's face.

"Kess?"

"Why didn't you ever hold me like this?"

"What? I did, I…."

"When I was younger, but you stopped…I…there were times I needed…but you stopped…." Another sob escaped Kess' lips and his eyes glistened when he looked up at his dad.

"I'm sorry, I…I'm here now for you. And I'll be there for you from now on."

"…Thank you…."

-

"Seguchi-san?"

Hearing the name, Tohma stood up, trembling slightly though he tried to suppress it.

"Your son's all right. He's sleeping right now and the nurse's will be checking on him every hour, but it looks like he'll be fine. It was lucky he was in the hospital already."

A collected sigh of relief came from the group.

"Can we see him?"

"Right now only two people can visit. He needs to rest."

"Thank you." Tohma whispered as the doctor left, then he helped Mika stand and they both entered Toya's room.

**A/N End Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Papa." Shinichi stepped up to Shuuichi who seemed frustrated. "Why did dad leave so suddenly? He didn't even scold me for ditching school."

"I think something happened—an emergency. For him to call Tatsuha afterwards, it must have something to do with the family."

"If it was a family emergency, why didn't he tell you? I'm worried, what could've happened?"

"I'll call Yuki and ask him now—he must've been too distracted to tell me." Shuuichi walked to the home phone and picked it up, dialing a number.

-

"Damn it, why did that have to happen? Why did Ta-chi…." Koichi felt tears fill his eyes at the thought. "Why?" He punched the wall of an empty room—in the confusion of Taki's death he'd been able to escape as K focused on Ryuu and Kess. He escaped—with the gun. "Fuck! Why the hell….did Ta-chi really care more 'bout him than me?" A sob cut of his words and he punched the wall again, enough to make his knuckles bleed.

'_Ta-chi's dead and I'm the one….'_

"No, don't think about that, don't…."

'_But I did…I killed….'_

"NO!" Koichi pulled out the gun and shot at the wall before he realized what he did—gasping deeply from the burst of adrenaline pumping through him.

'_Damn it, someone must've heard that. Shit!'_ Calming down a bit, he quickly looked around, groaning when he heard someone walking toward the room. "Shit."

"Who's in there?" Came an old man's voice. "Is everything all right?"

Koichi remained silent and slunk into the shadows, eyes narrowed, lips forming voiceless curses. His finger quivered near the trigger of the gun as the old man opened the door and entered the room.

Thunder resounded through the air the same second Koichi's finger pulled the trigger.

-

"What do you mean you let Koichi escape?" Seguchi glared at K who stood in front of him in the hospital hall. "After trying to shoot Kess, after what he did to Toya, you just let him escape?"

"Sorry boss, but I was more focused on Ryuu and Kess at the moment. But I'll track him down."

"You better. Otherwise you're fired. I will not have that…that bastard walking around free—I should've had him tracked down sooner rather than take pity on him for his father." Seguchi's expression flashed guilt that vanished the next second. "I will not tolerate failure—you find Koichi by any means and you bring him to me. I'll take care of him."

"Yes sir." K went out to perform his mission, brandishing his magnum on his way.

Turning to face the window, Seguchi sighed as he thought of what else he learned—that Taki died protecting Kess. Oh, he still hated the man with a passion, but after learning from Kess the truth—that the teen loved the man, he found it difficult to express his hate.

Especially after Taki's sacrifice.

"Aizawa-san, thank you for protecting Kess, even if you were a bastard." Seguchi whispered, shuddering as he thought of what might have happened if Taki hadn't been there. "Thank you."

-

'_I still can't believe Taki protected Kess or that Kess loved him…. Why?_' Ryuu looked at the darkening sky by Kess' window.

Kess slept on the bed after the nurse gave him a sedative, and Ryuu didn't want to leave the room. And surprisingly, Kess didn't want him to leave either—his son had begged him to stay until he fell asleep, wanting him to be there when he awoke.

'"And please don't tell Shini-kun about what happened. I don't want him to worry."'

Ryuu promised remembering who Shini was only after Kess fell asleep.

'_Why is he worried about Shuuichi's son? Does he have a crush or something?'_

"Maybe." Ryuu smiled imagining what that would be like—having his son dating Shuuichi's. That thought a happier one than he had been thinking. "Kess." Ryuu leaned over his son and kissed his forehead. "Follow your heart. Don't let anything keep you away from that."

**A/N: End chapter: I'm going on a two week vacation and won't be able to update until afterwards, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Generations: Part Two

Version A:

Chapter Seventeen

Toya awoke to find himself on a hospital bed with his mother sitting next to it. Her face wet with tears, eyes red.

_'Mother.'_ He wistfully gazed at her before moving to sit up. _'She shouldn't be worried—what if she has another miscarriage?'_ On his first movement Mika turned to him, expression lighting up.

"Toya, you're awake, you're okay. Thank god!." She leaned down and gave him a hug and then kissed his forehead. "You don't know how much we all worried about you. Tatsuha and Eiri are out in the hall waiting for you to awake. Your fahter is as well. He was in here but K showed up with some news."

"Bet he loved having the excuse to leave me." Toya muttered softly, but not soft enough.

"Toya don't say that. Your father loves you a lot. He's one who found you and he's blaming himself for you..."

"He...found me? He actually came to look for me?" Toya's eyes glistened. "I thought he'd go after that Sakuma kid but he..." Suddenly Toya held to his mother and sobbed. "He actually does care for me...? I thought he didn't...not more than Sakuma-kun anyway."

"It's okay Toya. Your father loves you more than you know. We all do."

-

"Oh, so that's what happened...is he okay now? Really? That's great! What hospital are you at?--Shini and I want to visit...oh, that one, okay. Thanks. Bye Yuki, love ya!" Shuu finished the call and turned to Shini who waited impatiently by his side.

"What happened? What?"

"Toya. He overdosed and was unconscious until ten minutes ago. He's at the same hospital as Sakuma-kun."

"Oh, I almost forgot, Kessuke called me during school--"

"Sakuma-kun called you? How?"

"Uh...your cell...I borrowed it again..."

"I should've known when I couldn't find it...wait you gave him my number?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to give him dad's—dad would never let me borrow his cell and..."

"I never let you borrow mine either..."

"Well dad would get pissed if I took his cell."

"Why not just give him the home number?"

"I can't bring the home phone with me everywhere. A cell I can—I never want to miss a call of his."

"...Sounds like someone's in love."

Shini blushed at that comment.

"We're just friends, nothing more."

"But you want it to be more, don't you?" Shuu teased, and then sighed. "Looks like you'll be needing your own cell soon."

"Yeah, can you get me one this week? Anyway, shouldn't we hurry to the hospital to visit Toya and then Kessuke?"

"I know who you want to visit more...well, let's go."

**A/N: End Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Generations: Part two**

**Version A:**

**Chapter eighteen:**

Running from the building, Koichi didn't stop until he was safe enough away. Then he stopped, gasping for breath.

What made him do it? What made him pull the trigger on the old man? What? He hadn't consciously wanted to, hadn't decided in his mind to fire—he just did.

"Damn, I wish Ta-chi was here…." He muttered without thinking, suddenly bringing back memories of earlier—of Ta-chi's death. _'No…damn…don't think about that….no….' _Tears filled his eyes but he stopped them from running down his cheeks.

Trembling he stared at the gun, eyesight blurry—he caused it, caused Ta-chi's death. Killed him. Murdered him.

"I didn't mean to….I meant for Kessuke…." Tears falling from his eyes now, he put the gun to his temple, shaking increasingly. '_Ta-chi….'_

-

Toya stared out the window as rain pelted down, darkness outside. He had a strange foreboding feeling that something would happen but he wasn't sure what. He looked around the room, saw he was alone and sighed.

'_Mom said dad would stay but he's not here.'_

Lightning flashed through the sky then, followed by thunder.

"If he's with Kessuke, I swear…."

-

Rain drenched Koichi as he stood holding the gun to his temple, distress etched in his face body shaking. He wanted to pull the trigger but his finger refused—so close, but no.

The image of his father flashed through his thoughts—engulfing him in more pain. More clearly he felt what his father would say to him—what his father would want wouldn't be for him to kill himself. He knew that.

But the pain needed to end, he couldn't, he wouldn't ignore it.

"Seguchi-san…." His eyes narrowed, gleaming. "He caused all of this…." Lowering the gun Koichi smirked as he thought of the N-G shacho—the reason his father committed suicide. "I'll play my vengeful hand directly this time."

**A/N: End chapter please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter nineteen:**

Kessuke awoke to see his father dozing off by the window, rain blurring the glass, sky outside dark. Sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes, he noticed someone sitting on the other side of his bed by the door.

"About time you woke up." Shinichi stood and then sat on Kessuke's bed. "I waited quite a while to give you this." He handed a wrapped package to the teen, grinning. "Don't say you already have it 'cause it's signed."

Hearing that Kess quickly opened the package, gasping when he found the latest Bad Luck CD sighed by Shuuichi, Hiro, and Suguru.

"I…thank you….I haven't had a chance to get this CD yet—and the signatures…." Tears crowded into Kessuke's eyes, running down his cheeks.

"Whoa…Kess, what's wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing." He wiped the tears away and forced a smile. "I just love the present is all."

"You're sure? 'Cause everybody's going on about something happening with Aizawa….and you…." Shinichi paused. "He didn't hurt you again, did he?"

"…no…he's…." More tears came to Kess' eyes. "He's dead."

"Why are you crying for that? He beat you…."

"I loved him Shinichi. Despite everything, I loved him." Kessuke brought his knees up to his chest and cried into them, while Shinichi tentatively placed his hand on Kess' shoulder.

"I didn't know, sorry. I'm here to help—to comfort if needed…."

"….thank you, you're a good friend Shini."

"Yes, I'll be here to help with whatever, don't worry."

-

Ryuu kept his eyes closed, breathing silent as he listened to Kess and Shini's conversation. His lips twisted into a silent smirk at the beginning of the conversation—he was sure they'd make a perfect pair.

The moment Kess talked about loving Aizawa, however, Ryuu felt his heart ache—how could his son care so much for that man? How could he help to heal the wounds Taki inflicted?

'_I hope Shinichi-kun can heal the scars left by Taki, please help Kess through this Shinichi-kun.'_

**A/N: End chapter please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Twenty**

Nervous but determined Koichi stormed through the hospital doors, eyes peeled for familiar blond hair and false smile, the gun hidden in his jacket pocket. Scanning the first floor without success he walked over to the elevator, heart pounding more with each step. Everything would be ruined if one of Seguchi's friends or relatives recognized him before he found Seguchi—He didn't want the blond shacho alerted to his whereabouts.

"Where would he be?" Koichi bit his lip as he stood in the elevator. "Probably with Kessuke, but what floor would that be?"

Frustrated he hit one of the floor buttons, praying that it was the right floor as the elevator went up.

-

Seguchi stormed through the halls, furious after K's search for Koichi failed. He wanted that bastard found, found before he could do any more damage. Thoughts focused on his anger and finding Koichi, he stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button for it.

"I'll look for him myself, that way his punishment will be quicker."

Expression angry, Seguchi stood outside the elevator door, waiting for the door to open.

-

Frustration fading to annoyance and then fear, Koichi slipped his hand into his pocket as the elevator stopped on the floor below the one he picked. Heart pounding, he placed his hand around the gun, finger on the trigger. Slowly, very slowly he lifted his hand out of his pocket, taking aim at the elevator door.

'_I don't care who it is, whoever comes through that door will be shot.'_

-

The elevator door began opening, annoying Seguchi with its slowness.

"Hurry up, already." He mumbled as the door opened the rest of the way, revealing someone behind it. Once, twice, he blinked in shock as recognition dawned on his face.

"YOU!"

That's the last thing he said before the loud bang of a gun firing deafened his ears.

-

Koichi watched mindlessly as his finger pulled the trigger without him even looking to see who stood outside the door. The loud bang of the gun pulled him out of his daze and into another one as his eyes studied the victim.

'Seguchi….'

**A/N: end chapter, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A:**

**Chapter Twenty-one:**

Koichi stared numbly at recognition of the blond shacho who now laid unconscious on the floor outside the elevator.

"Seguchi….I got him….I…." He whispered in his daze, forgetting where he was.

'_You have to get out of here now!_' His inner voice screamed, shaking him out of his daze and back into reality. Quickly, just in time to escape K's assault, Koichi hit the button to close the door and continue upwards.

"God, what did I do—in a hospital. That could've been anyone, even a child, and I still pulled the trigger. What's wrong with me?"

'_Now there's no way for you to escape, K will never let you leave this hospital.'_ His inner voice made him sick with fear, his hand shaking so bad he dropped the gun.

Eyes focused on that gleaming piece of metal, Koichi trembled as the image of his father came to his thoughts. His father would be so disappointed in him, might even hate him for what he did—

"No, please." Tears fell from his eyes as he heard his father's disapproval in his mind. His father had loved Seguchi, and he'd just shot the shacho…how did that help his father? "Stupid, stupid!"

'_It's all Ta-chi's fault, he was the one always going on about killing Seguchi…he….'_

"Ta-chi." Even more tears fell from his eyes as he thought of Taki, remembering how he killed the man. "God, please no." He mumbled as thoughts of earlier came rushing back to his head. Even the old, innocent man he shot brought tears to his eyes—his father would disapprove of everything he'd done. Everything, the rape, the shootings—everything. "What have I done? I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry."

Crying nonstop now, he crouched down and held his knees to his chest, unknowingly picking up the gun.

Not until he felt the cool touch of metal at his temple did he know he held the gun in his hand, he didn't even gasp as he realized what he unconsciously was trying to do. He only closed his eyes as he tightened his grip around the trigger.

-

"That's…." K waited outside the elevator door on the next floor up, ready to attack Koichi the moment the teen exited the elevator. The moment after Tohma was in the care of the doctors, he zoomed up the stairs to catch the perpetrator. "That's a gunshot."

He narrowed his eyes at the sound coming from the elevator—a sound he didn't like hearing, except when it came from his own gun. Especially now when Koichi was the only one in the elevator—had his target taken out himself?

"You better be okay in there, or I'll…."

Soon the elevator door opened and he saw Koichi lying against the wall, bullet wound to his temple, gun in his hand. And blood, so much blood stained the wound and the wall behind Koichi. K quickly checked the teen's pulse, knowing full well that, unless he was very lucky, Koichi was dead.

"No pulse." K mumbled and put away his gun, feeling a twinge of regret over not being able to get to Koichi before he pulled the trigger. "Guess I better report this and then check on how Tohma's doing."


	22. Chapter 22

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A:**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Shinichi stepped into the Toya's room a few minutes before he heard the first gunshot—shocking both of them.

"What was that?" Toya, who'd been staring darkly at the window, jumped up, asking his question before he even knew Shinichi was there.

"It sounded like a gunshot." Shinichi, halfway to the bed, turned around to stare at the door, heart pounding when he heard more gunshots and K's curse. "Something's going on…."

"What is?" Standing by his bed, Toya met Shinichi's eye asking silently the same question 'Should we go look?'

"Maybe it's just K being K….though he was supposed to be looking for Koichi…."

"Maybe….wait, K's looking for Koichi?" Toya stepped closer to Shinichi, surprise in his expression. "You mean my father's actually searching for that prick?"

"Yes…."

Suddenly the door to the room opened and in stepped Tatsuha, looking fearful and alert. When he saw Shinichi and Toya both standing safely in the room he sighed in relief.

"Both of you stay in this room, okay?"

"Why? What's going on? What were those gunshots about?"

"I…I'm not entirely sure, but I believe Koichi's in this hospital. He…." Tatsuha paused and glanced at Toya uncomfortably before continuing. "He shot….he shot your father, Toya."

Toya paled and he felt a fresh wave of anger overtake him—how dare Koichi mess with his father after everything he already done.

"Where is that prick? I'm going to kill him." He stormed to the door that Tatsuha now blocked, refusing to let him through.

"You're not to go anywhere until K has Koichi."

"But that bastard shot my dad and what he did to me—I…."

"I know, but it's not safe. Koichi has a gun, and is more than willing to use it—"

"But…."

"No buts, your mother is already worried about your father, don't make her worry about you."

"My father…how badly is he hurt?" Toya paled again, biting his lip for not thinking about that sooner.

"Pretty badly, but I don't know how badly. The doctors are bringing him to the emergency room right now—we'll know how badly hurt he is soon."

"I hope he's okay…." Toya sat down on his bed, biting his lip to keep tears of worry from falling from his eyes.

**A/N: End chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter twenty-three**

"Please, Sakuma-san, calm down."

"But if Koichi is here, he might come after Kess and…."

"K will make sure Koichi doesn't come near your son. Please calm down." Shuuichi stood frustrated trying to calm down the older man.

"But Koichi…."

"There's no more need to worry." Yuki stepped into the room, face expressionless. "Koichi's dead."

"What? But K was only going to capture him…."

"It wasn't K's doing—Koichi apparently killed himself, in the elevator before K could get to him." Yuki calmly spoke, turning around to leave the room. "K just told me—now I'm going to see how Tohma's doing…."

"Yes, I'll come too." Shuuichi, calmer himself now, followed Yuki out the door, leaving Ryuuichi behind with Kess.

"…that's….that's not how I wanted it to go…." Kessuke muttered, his right hand digging into his thigh. "I didn't want him dead…."

"Kess…." Ryuuichi could only stare as tears came to his son's eyes, confused at why his son would cry over Koichi.

"I know all he did was wrong—but he didn't deserve that. And he must've regretted what he did if he killed himself. I should know….I….tried to…."

"Kess, please don't…."

"Don't bring up my past attempts? I can't help it—I can't help thinking of my attempts, what I felt like during them after hearing about Koichi's suicide." Kess' tears fell freely now as Ryuu placed his hand over his own mouth to keep from sobbing.

"Kess…."

Suddenly Kess' eyes gleamed and he looked Ryuu directly in the eye.

"Do you want to know the reason why I tried to kill myself the first time?"

"Kess, don't…."

"It's because I thought I was stealing Ta-chi from you—it was after me and him first did it…."

Ryuu slightly blushed and trembled hearing Kess' words—seeing Kess in tears caused him to tremble even more.

"Kess…that's in the past…." Ryuu bit the inside of his cheeks in thought. "Please don't…."

"And I stole Ta-chi from Koichi—Koichi loved him, that's why he tried to shoot me….if I wasn't in the picture—not only would Ta-chi not be dead, but Koichi would…."

"You had nothing to do with Koichi killing himself. That was all his doing."

"But I can't help thinking how hurt he must've been….I know what it's like to be that hurt….to feel that pain."

Ryuu, at a loss of what to say, merely wrapped his arms around his son, holding him against his chest as Kess cried.

-

Tohma awoke three hours later in the intensive care ward of the hospital, surrounded by his family, Mika sitting on a chair next to his bed. As he slowly stood up, head pounding from where the bullet hit, someone spoke:

"He's awake, thank god."

Hearing that Mika looked up, stared for a moment at her husband and then wrapped her arms around him, crying tears of relief.

"Thank god, you're alive, Tohma….I've been worried sick—first Toya and now you…."

For a few seconds Tohma looked at Mika strangely before politely pushing her away and asking:

"Who are you? Who are all of you?"

**A/N: End Chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Mika stepped out into the hall, covering her mouth with her hand as tears fell from her eyes. How…how could her husband not remember her? It was just too much—first Toya's suicide attempt and now this—how much more did she have to deal with?

"Mika, please sit down." Yuki said as he stepped into the hall. "You don't want to miscarry again."

"That'd be great—having the child of a man who doesn't recognize me." Mika replied response laced with sarcasm.

"Mika…." Yuki took another step toward her as she burst out sobbing, mouth still covered by her now trembling hand.

"I don't want to miscarry—that's the last thing I want. Why? Eiri, why did that bastard have to shoot Tohma? After everything he already caused, why did he have to hurt my husband?"

"I don't know. But at least Tohma's alive. That's all that matters—his memory could come back on its own."

"But what if it doesn't? Eiri, what if he never remembers me or Toya? Or anybody? What then?"

"He'll have to relearn who we are and who he is. He's suffering just as much as you or I—not knowing who he is, not knowing his own family…."

"I know, I know." Mika quieted her sobbing, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I have to be strong, but it's difficult."

"It'll be okay. Come on back in and introduce yourself to Tohma. He wants to know why you rushed out."

"All right."

-

Toya sat dismally on his bed after hearing the news about his father. His father didn't recognize anybody, didn't even know who he was—how worse could things get?

At least he's alive, that's what everyone said to him, but Toya couldn't bear the thought of having a father who didn't know him—things were worse than before when Tohma ignored him in favor for Kessuke.

"…At least he doesn't remember Kessuke anymore either. I have no more competition, that's good." He mumbled as he stared at his wall, trying to will himself to go visit his father but finding himself unable to muster the courage.

At that moment his door opened and in stepped Shinichi, along with Kessuke.

"What are you doing here?" Toya glared at Kessuke as Shinichi closed the door and stepped toward the bed.

"Why haven't you visited Tohma yet? He wants to meet you."

"He won't even know who I am. Why the hell should I see him? And…." He glared back at Kessuke. "You haven't said why you were here. There's no reason why you should be here."

"I'm here because I'm not visiting Seguchi-san until you see him." Kessuke leaned against the wall, not giving Toya's scathing looks any mind. "Plus, I want to apologize. For your father paying more attention to me, I know it must've hurt you a lot and I'm sorry."

"I…I…." Toya's expression changed to shock—Kessuke apologizing to him? After what Toya put him through, Kess was apologizing for something not his fault? "I…it's not your fault. I'm sorry I ever blamed you."

"No, I should've realized sooner how much it affected you. I stole away your father, and I must admit at first I purposely did so—I wanted a good father so bad I…." Kessuke looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up at Toya. "I pestered your father after my first suicide attempt, wanting someone to pay attention to me. I threatened so many times to try again just to get him to see me that he grew to worry more about me than you. I'm sorry."

"You….I….that…." Toya stared shocked at Kessuke who looked back at the floor in shame. "That's…."

"I'll understand if you hate me still, I'd hate me too."

"….No….it's not like my father paid much attention to me before he paid attention to you. It was the same thing my whole life. If it wasn't you it was Yuki-san or work…but always there was something else to occupy his time. Something besides me."

"So you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry just the same."

"Good, now that that's settled, how about you visit Tohma, Toya?" Shinichi stepped forward a big smile on his face.

**A/N: End chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Tohma sat in bed, staring out the window at the now lighting up sky. He waited for someone to visit him again, to visit and tell him more about the life he forgot—it broke his heart not to remember his wife and family, especially since Mika was pregnant. Plus they already had a son, so he been told, a son he couldn't remember, couldn't even picture in his mind.

He waited ever since he learned of him for his son to visit, but that wait seemed in vain—his son apparently wanted nothing to do with him now.

Sighing, Tohma averted his eyes from the window as his room door opened and in stepped Yuki, running his hand through his blond hair.

"Hello." Tohma thought for a moment. "Eiri, how is Mika doing?"

"She's doing fine—she's relaxed now at least."

"I'm sorry I don't remember her."

"That's not your fault."

"But I'm still sorry." Tohma turned his body around so that his feet hung off the bed, facing Yuki directly. "My son hasn't visited me yet."

"Toya's having a hard time, I'm sure he'll visit sooner or later."

"I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't visit me—I don't remember him, I won't even know who he is if he walked in right now."

Before Yuki could say anything the door opened again, and in stepped the brown-haired teen, followed by Shinichi who practically pushed Toya into the room.

"I told you I don't want to be here." Toya growled at the blond teen, pale eyes narrowed.

"And I told you, you can't avoid this forever. Especially since we're already here."

Toya only glared at Shinichi, oblivious to the stares of Yuki and Tohma, until Tohma stood up and walked toward him.

"Toya." Tohma said as he wrapped his arms around his son, unable to explain how he knew who the brown haired teen was, all he knew he finally found a face he remembered, even if that was all he remembered.

"Dad…" Toya faced his father, confused by the hug—his father wasn't supposed to remember him, so why the warm embrace?

"Tohma?" Yuki looked at the blond man questioningly. "Do you remember Toya?"

"Yes." Tohma held tightly to his son, and kissed his forehead, smiling.

"Dad…." Toya trembled as tears filled his eyes—hearing that one word uttered relieved him, touched his heart deeply. "You remember…?"

"You're my son, Toya." Tohma muttered and let go of the teen, confusion in his eyes at Toya's tears—shouldn't his son be happy that he remembered him? "Toya, what's wrong?"

"You remember me? You really remember me?"

"Yes. Your face, the sound of your voice."

"Dad." Toya wrapped his arms around his father, tears of relief falling from his eyes. "I thought you wouldn't remember me—that's why I didn't visit sooner. If I'd known…."

"It's all right Toya, I don't blame you." Tohma whispered into Toya's ear, his own arms wrapping around his son again.

"Does this mean you remember what happened to Toya, too?" Shinichi asked while Yuki gave him a stern look that said 'be quiet'.

"What? What happened?" Tohma looked at Shinichi his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Sorry, I can't remember anything about that. What happened?"

"It's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." Toya quickly said, giving Shinichi an evil look. "All that matters is you remember me."

"Toya…."

-

Kessuke waited outside the door to Tohma's room, barely able to hear what was being said behind the closed door. He understood that Tohma recognized Toya, but other than that he couldn't make out. He only hoped that it was going well for Toya's sake.

"Aren't you going to visit Seguchi-san?" Shuuichi stepped up to Kessuke.

"Not until Toya is done visiting him. I don't want to upset Toya again."

"Oh. Well why don't you visit with me, there's a lot I want to talk to you about."

"I…." Kessuke gazed into Shuuichi's eyes, his thoughts on Toya still.

"Do you like Shinichi?"

"Wha…well he's a friend."

"Just a friend? Nothing more?"

Kessuke blushed. "Why would you ask me that?"

"…Just asking." Shuuichi studied Kessuke's blush. "Shinichi really likes you."

A deeper blush adorned Kessuke's cheeks, and he turned away from Shuuichi, toward the door to Tohma's room. Before Shuuichi could say another word, Kessuke opened the door and stepped through it, not caring about the looks of surprise on everyone's face, or the look of rage on Toya's.

"Kess, you promised not to visit until Toya was done." Shinichi whispered looking from Kess to Toya and then back to Kess.

"I would've kept it if your papa wasn't out there asking me questions."

"Papa asking questions? How bad could that be?"

"He's trying to interfere with my love life." Kess hissed, unable to stop himself from blushing again.

"Oh." Shinichi stared wide-eyed at Kess, enthralled by the blush adorning Kess' cheeks. "What questions did he ask since you're so embarrassed by them?"

"It wasn't what he asked it's what he wanted to know." Kess went to the wall and leaned against it, ignoring everyone except Shinichi. "Plus he told me you really liked me."

Now was time for Shinichi to blush hearing Kess' words, knowing what he meant.

"So Papa's trying to interfere with my love life, too. Damn him—I wanted to tell you myself."

"Tell me what?" Kess eyes widened and he stopped leaning against the wall.

"UH…um….I…."

"You really do like me, don't you?" Kess snickered when that got a deeper blush to adorn Shinichi's face. "Don't be so embarrassed." Grinning, Kessuke grabbed hold of Shinichi's shirt and pulled him against his chest, loving the blush heating up Shinichi's face. Then he brushed his lips over the blond teen's, a soft kiss that ended within seconds.

"Um, um….I…." Shinichi blushed deeper as Kessuke chuckled, the black haired teen moving in for another kiss.

"Okay, stop it. That's my son you just kissed." Yuki pushed Kess away from Shinichi, scowling.

Kess averted his gaze around the room, finally noticing who else was there, paling a little when he saw Toya's angry yet shocked expression.

'_Boy, did I just screw up Toya's visit with his father. Damn Shindou-san, why did he have to be so prying?'_

"Kess? I think we should leave." Shinichi muttered, pulling on the teen's arm and heading toward the door—his attention on the angry look on his dad's face.

"Yes." Kess walked with him through the door, a blush finally setting on his face thinking about all who saw the kiss.

**A/N: End chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Outside the room, his heart beating wildly now, Kess leaned against the wall, acting indifferent though inside his thoughts were racing. His cobalt eyes gleamed as he gazed at Shinichi, who stared at him questioningly and chewed on his lip when the sight of Kess' calm indifference greeted him.

"Did you mean what you did? Did you mean to kiss me like that or was it all a game? A trick?" Shinichi asked nearly hysterical, not caring where they were, not noticing his papa right behind him until the singer spoke.

"Kiss? Kess kissed you?" Shuuichi beamed, surprised but ecstatic, his violet eyes gleaming.

"Um….um…." Shinichi turned and stared at his papa, cheeks red at the intensity of Shuuichi's gaze. "It was just a quick kiss—nothing special, at least I think nothing special." He sputtered, glancing back to Kess who stared at him strangely.

"But he kissed you! Your first kiss!" Shuuichi hugged Shinichi, and then turned to Kess to hug him. "Welcome to the family." He grinned, hugging Kess while Shinichi gave him a death glare.

"HEY! You're getting ahead of yourself. It was just a kiss. A soft peck on the lips—that's all!" Shinichi nearly screamed, pulling his papa away from Kess.

Confused by the hug, Kess merely stared in awe at Shuuichi and Shinichi, marveling at how hyper both of them got over one innocent kiss. One soft peck on the lips, as Shinichi put it, though now that Kess thought about it, his thoughts behind the kiss weren't so innocent.

'_Ever since I first saw him, something attracted me to him….but I never thought he'd like me….'_ Kess thought as he studied Shinichi arguing with Shuuichi over the significance of the kiss.

"But it was your first kiss! Your first kiss—and I had to miss it."

"It meant nothing….it was just a kiss." Shinichi spun around to face Kess. "Tell him it meant nothing, Kess. That kiss was just an innocent kiss, right?"

"…." Kess looked into those pleading eyes, feeling a flame of indignation flutter through him—Shinichi's pestering angered him, frustrated him as much as Shuuichi's prior questioning annoyed him.

"It was an innocent kiss, right?"

"….That kiss was." Kess admitted, but then grinned as Shinichi turned to face his dismayed papa—quickly he grabbed Shinichi into an embrace and kissed him once again on the lips, this time with more passion and a little bit of tongue.

"UH…UM….." Shinichi broke away from the kiss, sputtering, shocked at the more aggressive kiss.

"Ah ha! I knew it! Kess really likes you Shinichi." Shuuichi chirped gleefully, hugging Shinichi and then Kess again, his expression beaming.

"I…I…." Shinichi stared into Kess' cobalt eyes, drowning in the blue hue as he tried to overcome his surprise. "Kess, I…."

"I told you before, not to be so embarrassed." Kess chuckled and placed deft fingers on Shinichi's cheek, moving them along the jaw bone up to the blond's lips.

"But…you just kissed me in the middle of the hallway and…." Shinichi froze at the look in Kess' eye, a mesmerizing gleam that pulled him in and wouldn't let go. "Does….does this mean….you….you really like….like me?"

Kess nodded, caressing Shinichi's cheek before placing his arms around the blond teen. Leaning down to the teen's ear, Kessuke whispered:

"I love you."

**N/A: End chapter—I know it's been a long time, but no one reviewed my previous chapter Whines I really look forward to each review and if I don't get any reviews to this chapter I might not finish the story. Though I guess this part is almost complete, just a few more things that need to happen. Anyway, please review. Especially you readers who wanted Kess and Shinichi to hook up—I made this chapter mainly for you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Generations: Part Two**

**Version A**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Toya glared at the door after Kessuke and Shinichi exited, his excitement over his father recognizing him vanished with the shock the boys' kiss produced.

"Who were they?" Tohma asked Yuki, staring puzzled at the door.

"Well, one of them is my son, Shinichi. The other is Sakuma-san's son, Kessuke."

"Why did they kiss?"

"Why indeed." Yuki glared at the door and then at the spot where the kiss took place, lips pursed.

"Just forget them." Toya mumbled and grabbed his father's arm, holding on until his father turned back to him. "I'm your son, that's what matters…."

"Toya."

-

Ryuuichi, having been walking down the hall, heard Shuuichi's commotion about Kess kissing Shinichi, and had seen Kess passionately kiss the blond in the hallway. His heart now thumped with joy and excitement—he almost rushed to his son to hug him, but controlled the urge.

'_Finally he'll be happy. Finally he found somebody to love who will love him back.'_

Eyes moist with tears of relief, Ryuuichi turned around and snuck back down the hall away from Kessuke and Shinichi. Thankfully no one saw him, no one knew he'd seen the kiss—he didn't want to make a big deal out of it like Shuuichi thereby ruining it for Kessuke. Shinichi might be able to deal with his father gloating about his first kiss, but Ryuu knew that Kessuke would hate it if he made a big deal about it.

Best just to keep silent about it until Kess decided to tell him, whenever that would be.

"God, please make sure Kess is happy and safe with Shinichi—that's all I ask for."

With that he turned left and continued on down the corridor, a soft smile on his lips and in his eyes.

**A/N: Okay, sorry about taking so long to update, but I've been lacking the motivation and inspiration to continue this. I've decided that this will be the last chapter for this part, though when I find the time and inspiration I will start a part three to this story and it will be labeled Generations: Part Three. Part three will focus more on Shinichi and Kessuke's relationship, how Tohma deals with his amnesia, and will bring in the storylines of the other children of the Gravitation cast. **

**Anyway, I know it's short, but please review.**


End file.
